Emotionally Dead
by Alazensupernuke
Summary: Sookie finally gets a phone call from Eric and is angry because she hasn't heard from him since the takeover! How will they handle it? Before book 9! Mature for language and future chapters being... lemony.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first fan fiction so please review!

Hugs,

Char

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my cell phone rang. It was playing "Too Sexy" I knew who it was immediately and rage flashed through me.

As I rummaged through my purse looking for the source of the tune I began thinking about the 3 weeks that I had been waiting to no avail for Eric to call me. But nooo! Hes too damned cool to call me cause he's Eric!

I had been miserable for weeks just because he's too busy brooding and fucking fang bangers to call the woman that took care of him when he lost his memory and I recall "taking care of him" in many different positions! He told me he could love me.

"God-damned thousand year old stubborn assed Viking vampire!" I yelled as soon as I hit the answer button on my cell.

The line was silent for a moment.

"Did I miss something, lover?" He asked innocently

I lost it!

"Yeah, as a matter of fact you did! You missed 3 weeks of my fucking life! I didn't get a single phone call or visit for 3 weeks! Were you just going to pension me of like Bill was? Were you gonna pretend like none of that never happened?"

My yelling had turned to sobs as I whispered, "You told me you could love me…"

I threw the phone against the wall weakly and cried harder than I had in a long time. I curled into a ball. My eyes closed and I was gone.

I heard a car outside. My eyes fluttered open and I glanced at the clock it had been 45 minutes since the phone call.

"SOOKIE!" Erics voice boomed outside the door.

"Go away!" I screamed

"LET ME IN!" He yelled back,

I shakily stood up as I said firmly, "No."

The door went in splinters as Eric bashed it in.

I wasn't surprised about the door honestly, but I gasped at the sight of him. He looked angry as hell, his fangs were out and he was crouched.

"Eric, please just go!" I begged. I didn't want him to go. I don't know why but I wanted him to apologize and sweep me off my feet. But I knew that my Eric would have done just that. This was no longer my Eric. This was a Eric with his memory.

His fangs retracted with effort and he got his face under his calm expression, and he said simply, "No, I realized I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there looking like a complete idiot mouth gaping and all for all of 5 seconds before I let out a brilliant, "Huh?"

"Let me in, Dear One." He said.

"Oh, uhm come in, I guess." I stammered still appalled at his confession.

I stumbled backward and plopped down on the couch. He sat on the couch and pulled me to him. I snuggled my face into his shirt and sighed.

"Well?" I asked still slightly mad at him.

"I couldn't call you, I was concerned my phone was being tapped." Eric said simply.

I turned to face him and realized that he looked almost as bad as me. He was paler than normal and had streaks of red running down his face.

"Why were you crying?" I asked him, shifting my weight in his lap so it was easier to look at him.

"I thought you were done." He said looking into my eyes.

Once again my brilliance amazed me as I let out another, "Huh?"

He smirked and explained, "I thought you were done with me, I thought you were finished with even caring at all. I'm sorry I hurt you. I thought I had lost you, because I was too caught up in trying to protect you."

He leaned down and his lips met mine and I felt content for the first time in weeks. He was mine again, and it was wonderful. I gripped his hair and adjusted myself so I was straddling his lap, never breaking our kiss.

Erics hands trailed up my stomach, until they reached my breasts. He fondled them and ran his fingers over my nipples. I moaned in his mouth, as he pulled my tank top off, and began licking and kissing me all over.

I wiggled in his lap, so I could feel him. He groaned at the feel of it. And man was he ready! I wondered how his pants weren't just bursting open. I was soaking wet as I started fumbling with the button I was lightly pushed off of Erics lap and into a laying position on the couch by my impatient Viking.

He nudged my legs apart and began lightly trailing kisses up my thighs, I lifted my butt up to make it easier as he slid my shorts down and off of me. He groaned as he looked down at me. I guess the Fangtasia panties I was wearing pleased him. (Hey they are cute!)

He ripped them off and threw them behind him. He leaned down and began licking in between my folds.

"Lover, look at me." He said meeting my eyes as he drove me to an orgasm. I pushed him backwards and took off his shirt. Yum. I went for his jeans and fumbled with the button until Eric growled and ripped them off. I giggled slightly then noticed he'd gone commando.

"Mmmm…" I moaned and he growled as I lowered myself to his cock. I licked and sucked until he began growling and groaning my name as he came into my mouth. I licked my lips and suddenly he was in me pounding away and I was in ecstasy.

Before the night was through we both came many times!


End file.
